Something in the Air (Thomas and Friends episode)
Something in the Air is the fifteenth episode of the fifth season and the one hundred and nineteenth episode of the series. In this episode, Henry ignores Thomas' warning about a dangerous line. Plot At the keyside of a small village, some fish are being loaded into Thomas' vans. The start of his trip to Brendam was delayed by a crate of fish falling onto him. His driver and fireman don't care that he was rudely interrupted, so they laugh. He was pleased to move on the eroded tracks on the coastal route. Once he arrives at Brendam Docks, Henry doesn't listen to Thomas' warnings and leaves before the signalman can be warned. In a rush, Henry puffs straight into the sea and has to stay there all night until he was rescued. When Henry was back on the rails, Thomas jokes with him about the whole adventure. Characters *Thomas (Voiced By Ben Small) *Henry (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Cranky (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Sir Topham Hatt (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *James (cameo) *Stephen Hatt (cameo) *Bulstrode (faceless; cameo) Locations *Brendam Docks *The Fishing Village *The Lighthouse *Knapford Beach Notes *Some TUGS models can be seen in this episode. *A faceless Bulstrode model can be seen when Henry reaches the Coastal Track. *The line "I can't help it" is heard in Ben Small version. *When Henry is pulled in the boat of fish, the line "Pah" is heard in Keith Wickham version. *In Germany this episode is named "Henry Takes a Bath". The Italian title is "Henry's Soaking". In Japan, this episode is called "Green Whale". The Swedish title of this episode is called, "It's in the Air". *This episode marks the last appearance of The Flying Kipper. Errors *After Henry reaches the fog, he loses two vans. *Before Henry falls into the sea, his brakes are applied and his wheels stop moving, but when he does fall into the sea, his wheels are moving. *When Thomas says "I can't help it, it's the fish", the steam appears forward, then is played backwards, then played forwards again. *In real life, an engine would sink in water. *When Thomas puffs away with Henry at the end of the episode, the puffing noise starts long before Thomas moves. *In the UK And The US versions, the term "guard" is used at one point. *It's unknown why Henry was put on the barge of fish instead of being taken to the works via rails. *Nothing is said about Henry's driver, fireman, or guard after the crash. *There was no need for Sir Topham Hatt to blame Henry for his accident. *The barge would've sunk due to Henry's weight. *Thomas is able to pull Henry on his own, who is much bigger than he is, but in Edward, Gordon and Henry, Henry needed Edward's help to pull Gordon, who is about the same size as him. *When Henry falls in the water, a braking sound effect was heard, but Henry's wheels are still moving. US Home Video Releases Write the second section of your page here. Gallery SomethingintheAirUKTitleCard.PNG|UK title card SomethingintheAirUStitlecard.png|US title card SomethingintheAirDigitalDownloadtitlecard.png|Digital Download title card SomethingintheAirSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card SomethingintheAirWelshTitleCard.png|Welsh Title Card SomethingintheAirGermantitlecard.png|German title card SomethingintheAirJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode).jpg SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)1.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)2.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)3.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)4.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)5.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)6.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)7.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)8.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)9.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)10.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)11.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)12.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)13.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)14.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)15.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)16.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)17.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)18.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)19.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)20.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)21.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)22.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)23.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)24.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)25.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)26.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)27.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)28.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)29.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)30.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)31.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)32.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)33.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)34.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)35.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)36.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)37.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)38.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)39.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)40.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)41.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)42.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)43.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)44.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)45.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)46.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)47.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)48.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)49.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)50.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)51.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)52.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)53.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)54.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)55.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)56.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)57.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)58.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)59.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)60.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)61.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)62.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)63.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)64.png|Sir Topham Hatt SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)65.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)66.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)67.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)68.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)69.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)70.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)71.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)72.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)73.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)74.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)75.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)76.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)77.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)78.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)79.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)80.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)81.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)82.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)83.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)84.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)85.png|Deleted sceen SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)86.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)87.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)88.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)89.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)90.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)91.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)92.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)93.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)94.gif SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)95.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)96.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)97.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)98.png|Deleted scene SomethingintheAirBehindtheScenes.png SomethingintheAirBehindtheScenes2.png Category:Episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:Season 5 episodes Category:1998 television episodes Category:1990s television episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Stepney Gets Lost And Other Thomas Adventures (2000, US) Category:Stepney Gets Lost And Other Thomas Adventures (February 29, 2000) Full Category:Best Of Henry (2004, US) Category:Best Of Henry (May 18, 2004) Full Category:Something In The Air And Other Thomas Adventures (2005, US) Category:Something In The Air And Other Thomas Adventures (July 26, 2005) Full